The Source's Creation
by RealCandyMan
Summary: Long before the time of any life, the Source created a being with a great strength; sentience, after a long while the Source senses the being becoming corrupt, and created the source wall, exiling the being from the Source galaxy. After millions upon trillions of eons, the being finds its way to Earth, where the strongest heroes attempt to defend their planet.


"Ah…. Superman I see you've made it here first, as I expected," the mysterious man said. "Who are you and what do you want with our planet?" Superman responded. "Straight to the chase I see, well my name isn't important, but as for your planet, I want to fight strong fighters, and I heard this was one of the best places to look," The man responded. "Well, if all you want to do is fight strong people why kill thousands, then threaten to blow the planet up?" Superman questioned. "Well, outside of destruction for destruction's sake, if it can't defend itself, it isn't worth existing" The man replied. "You monster, I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Superman yelled as he flew towards the man, only to fly straight through him. "Not just yet" The man responded as the after-image of him disappeared and he revealed himself behind a building. "What the hell is going on Clark?" Tony Stark said as he made it to the scene. "Well, this person can move faster than I can see and is threatening to blow up the planet" Superman responded. "I'm here" Goku said as he finally made it from other world, after hearing the news about earth. "Goku, I see you're stronger since our last fight on Death Battle" Superman said surprised. "I went through intense training, I'm now about as strong as I was in Super Sayain Four in base form" Goku told him. "Well, we might need that power" Superman called over. "Just waiting for one more person before we start" The mysterious man told them. "And who would that be?" Tony asked. "Go Arceus" A mysterious pokemon trainer said from the back of his Ho-oh as he made it to the scene. "Finally, let's get this started, to start off, Goku, go Super Sayain Four, Superman, fly to the sun while Goku powers up, Stark, I'd suggest getting Thor, the Hulkbuster armor, or both as they do that, and Red, all your pokemon may die this fight, take this," The man finished as he gave Red a mysterious plant. "Kakarot, why are you a Super Sayain? Surely this man couldn't take that much strength," Vegeta said as he appeared on the battlefield. "Well, Vegeta's here, unexpected, but not a problem" The man said as he went to Korin's tower and gave Goku a pouch of 20 Senzu beans. "Well, at least you're shifting the fight in our favor, and while I like a fair fight, if you're as strong as you say you are, we'll need these," Goku replied, seeing the stranger give him the beans. "Alright, let's do this" The man said as Goku and Vegeta finished powering up and Superman returned from the sun. "To start, each of you hit me with your most powerful attacks at one hundred percent, just to calculate how powerful all of you are, I will personally restore you to full power afterwards. "I know you think you're strong, but that's crazy" Goku said as the others started charging up attacks. "Just do it Goku, the earth is possibly at stake!" Superman told him. "Fine. Kiao-Ken times fifty! Ka—Me—Ha—Me—" Goku started, "Final" Vegeta yelled, "I hope you can't resist heat" Superman thought, "Unibeam" Stark said aloud, "Arceus, Judgment, Ho-oh, Sacred Fire, Dialga, Roar of Time, Palkia, Spatial Rend, Mega-Mewtwo, Psy-Strike, and Deoxys, Attack Form, Psy-Boost" Red commanded at the others charged their attacks. "Ha!" "Flash!" "Heat Vision!" "Fire!" and all the Pokémon's attacks fired. "So about this powerful" 電力の実施形態 thought as he put up his defense. "He's still standing… how?" Goku thought. "Now a one on one or you all immediately die, first, Gogeta" 電力の実施形態 told all of them. "What?" Goku and Vegeta said. "Vegeta if we don't fuse, the earth will be destroyed, and we'll die" Goku tried to convince the sayain prince. "Fine, but only because only I can kill you Kakarot." Vegeta told him. "The monologue of you pseudo-friendship is touching, but can we fight before the sun sets?" 電力の実施形態 teased them. "Fu-Sion! Ha!" Goku and Vegeta said in perfect sync. "I'm Gogeta, and I'm going to destroy you!" Gogeta yelled as he rushed the man, but it was to no avail as the man more than easily dodged all their punches and kicks. "Fine, take this Big Bang… Kamehameha!" Gogeta yelled as he shot his strongest attack into 電力の実施形態. "Hm, actually quite powerful you were able to bring my shields down 20% with that attack, although I'm guessing you are quite depleted now, eat a senzu." 電力の実施形態 told them. "He's right" Gogeta thought as the man quickly flew forward and sent Gogeta flying through several building with a flick. "Now you get a Zenkai boost as well, since I disabled most of your senses, your power should increase exponentially, but I will also use my shields that are exponentially better." 電力の実施形態 called over to them as he took out more shields and powered them on. "Final… Kamehameha!" Gogeta screamed as he teleported behind 電力の実施形態 and fired off a powerful beam. "Unexpected, and interesting" 電力の実施形態 thought as he looked at the condition of his Vibranium particle emitting shields. "Well that almost penetrated my shields, which are back up to maximum, and I know that's your second most powerful attack, however, I have several shields equipped, and only one is currently turned on, with how powerful you are, if all of them were on, it would make the fight completely in my favor, now how about I go on the offensive." 電力の実施形態 finished explaining. "Wai-"Gogeta started as a punch sank into his stomach and nearly killed him. "Still can't take a punch, huh?" 電力の実施形態 questioned as the time for their fusion was almost up. "If after one more Zenkai boost you still can't take a hit, I'm going to go to the sun and fight Superman. "I can't lose to some… freak!" The Vegeta said of Gogeta thought, causing Gogeta to go Super Sayain Five, which made him appear human again, and have the same Gogeta vest, except the energy emission made the vest look like literal gold and be pulsing with so much power that the clothing itself was torn apart a few seconds later. "Now I will kill you!" Gogeta said as he rushed towards 電力の実施形態 at mach ten and dealt an earth shattering punch which had equal power to the final Kamehameha from before. "All shields on now" 電力の実施形態 thought to the computer monitoring his battle, and his request was immediately granted. "Final Kamehameha!" Gogeta screamed as he fired another powerful beam, which nearly depleted six out of twelve shields. "Nearly half-way down my shields, this may be more fun than I thought. "Stardust Breaker!" Gogeta yelled right before the time ran out, which hit 電力の実施形態's body and did nothing. "Sorry, I'm not evil, in the traditional way anyway," 電力の実施形態 laughed off the attack. "I didn't think so, but it was worth a try" Goku replied, having gone back into base form, having lost all ki. "Not to discourage you for when we fight later, but my shields regenerate nearly instantly and I can take over three million times more damage than they can." 電力の実施形態 told him. "What!?" Goku replied, shocked at the toughness of his opponent. "Well, Superman is next, abuse the Zenkai boost and senzu beans with Vegeta, then come talk to me" 電力の実施形態 told him as he flew to the sun. "Supes, it's time to fight" 電力の実施形態 called. "I know!" Superman said as he flew out of the sun with a megaton punch. "Wow, eight of twelve shields depleted, this may be fun…"電力の実施形態 thought as he started combat. "Well supes, calling you that by the way, this is fun, you can use that punch slowly a limited amount of times, and I can regenerate shields in the gap it takes for you to reel back and use another" 電力の実施形態 said to Superman as he kept hitting 電力の実施形態 with Megaton Punches. "I need to save earth" Superman thought as he used two punches at once which shocked 電力の実施形態 and caused him to flinch. "Wow, you truly are an incredible fighter, you broke my shields, however, with a single thought I can create more" 電力の実施形態 told Superman. "Are you some sort of god?" Superman asked him. "I was created by the source, to protect it, in addition to the source wall, after millions upon billions of years, the Source sent me away, realizing I had become 'corrupt', eventually I made it here" 電力の実施形態 informed Superman. "Then there is a way to kill you!" Superman said, flying forward with heat vision being used on the eyes of 電力の実施形態 and using a Megaton Punch. "Aiming for the eyes in the millisecond the shield is depleted, and now I'm blind, clever, but not clever enough" 電力の実施形態 yelled as he punched Superman into the sun, which nearly killed him and instantly healed him. "If I semi held back you could be my punching bag forever" 電力の実施形態 called over laughing. "I'm done with you, I'm going to go fight Stark and that Pokémon trainer!" 電力の実施形態 called over as he left Superman to ponder his situation. "Go, Arceus use Judgement!" Red said as he flew over to 電力の実施形態 on his Ho-oH. "Unibeam, overcharged 3000% thanks to a 'lucky' strike of lightning, fire!" Tony said as he fired a powerful burst of light into the shields of 電力の実施形態 which were reflected and killed all of Red's Pokémon instantly causing him to fall from the sky from his Ho-oH dying and falling to his death. "No!" Stark called as he barely missed catching Red. "You won't go unavenged" Stark thought. "Avengers, Assemble!" Stark called as Bruce Banner and Captain America in a V-TOL and Thor came down to fight with Tony. "What's the situation Stark?" Captain America asked. "Well, this person beat Superman easily, killed someone in front of me, and nearly killed to guys who I don't know" Tony told the captain. "Alright, Bruce, go Hulk and Smash, Tony, do as much damage as you can to his shields, and Thor, overcharge Tony's suit and try to do as much melee damage as you can." Rogers finished as he went to the front to take hits with his shield. "I see you brought the person with a shield similar to mine" 電力の実施形態 laughed. "However, I had mine first" 電力の実施形態 said as he snatched the shield from Captain America and with some difficulty, ripped it to pieces. "Impossible!" Stark said as he flew to Rogers to get him out of close-range. "Alright everyone, new plan, Tony takes hits and I'm useless against someone that powerful" Rogers laughed, knowing that they were all probably dead. "Alright, suit over-charged 5000% this time, divert all power to the motors and shields, we're going to try to beat him in hand to hand combat. "Really Stark, the odds are bleak enough, trying to beat me in melee combat is rid-" 電力の実施形態 started as he was cut off by a swift punch that depleted a sixteenth of one of his shields. "Wow, that is actually more powerful than I expected, I guess you have some tricks up your sleeve after all" 電力の実施形態 told him. "If we can't fully protect earth, we'll sure as hell avenge it" Stark said smirking. "Cute" 電力の実施形態 said as he punched Tony in the stomach, instantly depleting his shields. "Aw c'mon that was just a love tap" 電力の実施形態 said, cracking his neck. "By the power of Asgard!" Thor said as he launched himself towards 電力の実施形態, nearly depleting of full shield. "That hammer of yours is quite powerful isn't it?" 電力の実施形態 questioned as he snatched Mjolnir from Thor. "Impossible, only those deemed worthy can wield Mjolnir!" Thor exclaimed. "Well then it looks like I'm worthy" 電力の実施形態 replied. "Give that back!" Thor raged as he pounced toward 電力の実施形態, depleting a quarter shield, but having his strength multiplying belt taken away from him. "I'll use this" 電力の実施形態 said putting the belt on. "No!" Thor yelled, knowing he had just made their enemy exponentially stronger than all of them. "Yes" 電力の実施形態 said as he clapped with enough force to eviscerate eardrums, knocking back Stark, Hulk, Thor, and Rogers in one fell swoop. "I grow bored of the earth's best fighters, I may blow it up earl-" 電力の実施形態 started as he was cut off by a quick Mega-Buster and Plasma Beam combo to the face, which though penetrated no shields, shocked him greatly. "Z-Saber, Go!" A red suit clad reploid yelled as he lept at 電力の実施形態 and cut one of his shields clean in half.


End file.
